Abashed
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: Sora has a secret obsession...and a rather embarrassing one at that! RikuxSora. Pretty dang fluffy.


**Author's Note:** Okay, so I'm in the car with my parents and we're listening to the Wicked Soundtrack, and I think, 'Y'know, I bet Sora would like this.' And so the plot bunny ran away with my brain. It was really bad, because I was _dying _to write this story and get it out of my brain, but had to sit through like a two hour dinner. It was excruciating. Anyway, this is just random fluffystuff. Written very quickly, so please forgive me if words or missing or if it sucks. Mostly written for brain relief. I'm having slight writer's block with The Story That Does Not Yet Have a Title, but I still have the general idea for the next chapter. Oh! Random happiness: Anime Convention tomorrow!!! I'm super uber excited. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** /sigh/ Only in my dreams...literally.

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai--boy+boylove and smexiness. No like, no read. Implyed sex. Actually /looks over text/ I'm pretty sure there's not even any swearing in here.

**Abashed**

* * *

The room was dark but for the flickering light of the television screen. The house around them was completely empty... a fact that he was hyperaware of. Though the TV was at a relatively high volume, the two of them paid it no mind, simply staring at it blankly, wrapped up in their own thoughts and each other's arms. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his love's hair. He smiled contentedly, pressing a kiss to the top of the head before him and turning his eyes back to the screen.

A woman with long blond hair, an impossibly wide smile, and a voice that made you wonder if your ears were broken appeared on the screen. In her entirely pink outfit, she appeared to be selling a compilation cd. _Gods_, there was nothing on late night television.

Normally he'd have thought nothing of this, but then it happened.

As he reached out an arm to grab the remote from the table beside the couch, his young lover pushed himself off the couch with enough force to knock over a Behemoth, squealing loudly and grabbing the remote.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod!" Sora cried, turning up the volume and scrambling over to the TV. He then proceeded to grab the big black box on either side and put his face as close to the screen as he could and still be able to see it.

"Omigod, I love yoooouuuuu!!!!!!!!!" Sora said nuzzling the TV.

Riku stared at the boy in front of him as he rubbed his abdomen where Sora had elbowed him in his haste to get up.

"I've missed you so much!" Sora said with his cheek pressed up against the television. "I'll do whatever it takes to see you...I'll turn straight for you! Marry me, Kristin!" the boy cried gazing at the woman on screen wildly.

Riku frowned. He didn't like the sound of this at all. He leaned to the side to see around his so-called boyfriend at the woman threatening to steal the boy away.

Gods, she looked familiar. And that voice...he was positive he had heard that voice before. Wait. Kristin? Oh! This was that one chick his mom liked so much. What was her name? Kristin...Kristin...Kristin, gods, it starts with a c...Kristin Ch-...Kristin...aha! Kristin Chenoweth! Man this woman annoyed him. As a matter of fact, he down-right hated her. With her stupid voice, her stupid musicals, and all that damned pink. Yuck!

Riku, still unsure as to how he felt about his boyfriend proposing to the blonde Broadway star, grabbed the remote off the floor, where it lay abandoned and forgotten. He leaned around Sora once more and pressed the power button.

When the screen went black, Sora leaned back and seemed to be searching its dark depths for any sign of the woman. He turned around and saw Riku with the remote in his hand, staring at Sora in a mixed look of amazement, confusion, fear, and-Oh look! Jealousy!

"Hey!" Sora said indignantly, making his way toward the silver haired teen on the couch. When he made to snatch the remote back, Riku held it away from him, taking advantage of his long arms.

As Sora leaned over him, stretching desperately for the remote, Riku grabbed the front of his shirt, effectively pulling the brunette down onto his lap. He looked down into his lover's annoyed blue eyes with his own guarded aqua ones.

"What. the Hell. was THAT?" he asked deliberately.

Sora went silent for a moment, almost as if he had no idea what the older male was talking about. Then his eyes went wide and a deep red blush crossed his cheeks as he buried his face in Riku's chest and groaned. He gripped Riku's t-shirt tightly as he realized what he had just done.

It wasn't _exactly_ Sora's fault. In fact, he had a very good explanation for his behavior. His argument was as follows: 1) He'd been raised solely by his mother, and therefore shared some of her interests. 2) His mother loved musicals. 3) His mother was a founding member of the Kristin Chenoweth fan club. 4) Sora also loved Kristin Chenoweth...a lot...but had been avoiding anything to do with the blonde actress for a good long time. And why had he been doing that? Because he knew he'd get made fun of. A little while ago, he could at least go home and listen to the soundtracks of her musicals, but now that he was dating Riku, he rarely had time for such activities. They were much too busy with...other things. Sora blushed even harder at this thought.

Riku gazed down at the small brunette. He had curled himself into a tiny ball on his chest and apparently had no intention of answering. So Riku pressed on.

"Sora, you're not...you're not a Kristin Chenoweth fan are you?" Riku smirked at the thought. The answer was very obvious...and very, _very _funny.

Sora lifted his head, his big blue eyes slightly wary as he stared at the boy he clung to.

"Maybe." That's right Sora, keep it vague.

Riku had about five seconds to decide what he was going to do about this. He could: A) Tease Sora mercilessly. B) Remind Sora that it's things like this that keeps gay guys from getting the respect they deserve. C) Confront Sora about his little proposal and see just how well the small boy took to being straight. D) Comfort Sora during his time of obvious embarrassment.

Riku sighed, all options sounded like fun, (especially option C which would lead to much pent up sexual energy for Sora and much fun for Riku) but Riku chose option D. He would employ option A later.

Riku wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap, who was once again pressing his face into Riku's chest. He rubbed gentle circles on Sora's back and leaned closer to his little lover's face.

"It's okay, Sora," he whispered soothingly. He took the boy's chin and lifted it so he could look into deep, wide blue eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sora averted his eyes from Riku's gaze. It was so full of love. He heaved a deep sigh.

"But it's so _embarrassing_," he mumbled.

"Why? She's very talented," Riku countered. And he meant it. Even he had to admit, the woman could be funny and had a set of lungs that you wouldn't _believe_.

Sora turned back to blue-green eyes and saw that Riku was trying so hard to comfort him. It made his heart feel warm.

"Thankyou, Riku," he murmured as he pressed a heated cheek back to Riku's chest, snuggling under his lover's chin.

Riku looked down and had a quick change of heart. Option A could be employed later; it was time for a slightly shortened option C. He grinned and took a deep breath.

"Well, you're welcome and everything, but Sora...you just proposed to a _woman_. To me that says you're not very secure in your sexuality. And well, don't you think I've been sorta...I dunno..._betrayed_?"

Riku gazed down at his lover and made sure he saw his slight smirk. Sora replied with a smirk of his own.

"Gee, Riku, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it, I swear. Can you ever forgive me?" Sora batted his eyelashes for effect.

Riku raised his eyebrows.

"I dunno, Sora. That was some pretty serious stuff back there. I-I just think I need some time." He looked down at his boyfriend in mock conviction.

Sora pulled his body off of Riku's torso and threw his leg across his lap so that he was now straddling the young man. He looked down at him with pleading eyes.

"How can I _ever_ make it up to you?" he mewled, leaning forward slightly so that his face was very near Riku's. Sora's face relaxed and he smirked again.

"I'm-I'm not sure," Riku said, stuttering for real this time. Sora was just so _close_.

Sora pressed his body onto Riku's and grabbed hold of the boy's shirt once more.

"Oh, I think I know." And with that he yanked the shirt upward, pulling Riku into a bruising kiss.

What happened over the course of the next few hours would result in many things. For one, Sora would walk with a limp for the next couple of days. And nothing would be able to wipe that grin off Riku's face. The concept of clothing would become more and more of a nuisance in general, and possibly the most important result of all, Riku no longer hated Kristin Chenoweth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Soooo...whad'ya think? Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated...especially since I just had to explain to my mother that fanfiction is _not _a waste of time, 'cause it helps me with my writing skills. Please Review!


End file.
